


It'll get even better than this

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Flirting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim loves Bones. Bones loves Jim.  Bones wants JIm.  Bones is a sexy beast and knows it.  Jim's in trouble, but in the best possible way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll get even better than this

**Author's Note:**

> Oh good lord, I have another fandom and OTP. Crap. Well, unbeta'd, read through only by myself. I promise, if you read anything else I write, that I've gotten this out of my system and will go back to Sherlock now. But Karl Urban is a sexy beast... and inspiring in many ways.

Who knew that throwing up on someone could have such a long lasting effect?  Years and years, eight of them to be exact, had gone by with Bones saving Jim’s ass, patching up him, giving him a lecture and then setting him free to do whatever goddamn new thing that the kid had gotten into his head.  He’s stood by and watched as the kid slept his way through half of the cadets at the Academy with them, biting his lips and keeping quiet out all manner of STD’s or anything else that the kid could come home with; including one embarrassing allergic reaction to the bodily fluids of a Changeling…and the less that can be said about that, the better. Leonard rolled his eyes.

“Welts everywhere, stupid kid.”

Then, they were out in the black, never having a peaceful time of it, their initial smuggling of Jim onto the Enterprise and their arrival at Vulcan setting the tone for their time and beginning a chain of events that would shape all of their time together.  Loud, explosive, scary, damaging…the list goes on and on.

Yet, he’d never trade it for anything in the world; not even Joanna.  He loved that girl to pieces but knew that Jocelyn, whatever he may think of her, was a great mother and the only present parent that his baby needed. Jim had stood by his shoulder during those too-infrequent transmissions home to talk to his baby girl, seeing with him the glimpses into her growing up.  She’d been just a baby when his wife all but ordered him out of their lives and off the planet.  She was 10 now; and she was already a heartbreaker.  She and Jim had become buddies over those comm-calls and it warmed his heart every time she asked how “Uncle Jim” was doing and whether they were taking care of each other.  They exchanged gifts at Winter Solstice and the first time they’d met she had hugged Jim just as fiercely as she’d hugged her own father.

He missed her; but he was grateful for the little bits of her life that she gave him.  She didn’t want him there, not really.  Who’d want him?

And that brought him right back around to Jim.  Jim, who stopped sleeping around as soon as he was officially Captain on the ship.  He’d said it was because of the regs and how he couldn’t be with anyone with more than two ranks separating them, but Len knew better.  Len still saw Jim smile at every nice ass that walked by; Jim still made inappropriate comments at Uhura, even when Spock gave him the equivalent of a Vulcan glare, but his sleeping around stopped.  And his gaze had been focused, more often than not, on his CMO and best friend.

Len snorted; the kid thought he was so subtle.  Longing glances out of the corner of his eye; lingering touches as he passed him a glass on their weekly catch-up bitchfests; hell he’d even tried to barge into his bathroom while Len was in the shower; luckily even the Captain couldn’t override the CMO codes in his own bedroom.  Well, he should have been able to but Chekov wasn’t a whiz-kid for nothing.

Len sat back in his darkened room and let all of his thoughts hover on one Captain James Tiberius Kirk.  He wasn’t sure when he’d fallen in love with the kid, but dammit, he knew for a while now that he had.  He took another sip of the far-too expensive bourbon that Jim had smuggled aboard for him and let it permeate his sinuses.  It was damn good stuff.

He was brash, abrasive, arrogant, brilliant and too damn good-looking for his own good.  And, for some unknown reason, he wanted Len.  Len wanted him back and was far too tired to let it go on the way it’d been going for too much longer.  Len had developed a serious case of blue balls; the doctor in him knew he couldn’t die from it but the man in him thought he just might.  He’d wanted to let Jim make the first move; he was too insecure about what he thought he’d seen in the kid’s face.  He still wasn’t sure if he was projecting his thoughts onto him or it was real.  He’d decided that tonight he’d push some boundaries and see where it got him.

Len checked the time on his wall chrono; Jim was due to be here in 15 minutes.  He smiled and stripped off his medical blues, leaving them where they fell in a trail to his bathroom.  Just enough time to get mostly ready, not enough time to get all the way ready.  He laughed to himself and left the bathroom door open as he got the shower started; one of the things that he liked the most about being CMO was the real water shower in his bathroom.

                                                                                                                                                           **McKirk**

Jim smiled to himself as he headed to Bones’ room for their date; he’d been calling them that in his head for far too long without telling Bones, but Jim had to have some way to keep his sanity.  Telling himself, even if it was just in his head, that they were dating kept a lot of the bad feelings away.  Made the blue-balls worse though.

He’d wanted into Bones pants for a lot longer than he’d even admit to himself.  He supposed that it’d started when Spock told him that he’d been compared to a stallion. Heh, even Bones thought he was a stallion.  He wished Bones would just offer to ride him.

The older man was fucking sex-on-legs!  Jim wondered how the hell he couldn’t see it.  Jim knew that the whore-ex had given his friend no reason to think well of himself, but the man was too good to be true for Jim.  Witty, sarcastic, brilliant, talented, sexy and to top it all off, he put up with all of Jim’s shit. Well, he lectured him in that sexy, growly, accented way while he patched him up from whatever had gone wrong, but he was still around and that counted in Jim’s book.

It was more than sex; Jim hated to call it love even in his own mind, but it was. He reached Bones’ door and grimaced.  He thought he’d have more time to think, but his head was all muddled now.  He wanted Bones, all of him and he was just on the other side of the door.  Jim took a deep breath and pasted a smile on his face for show before barging in like he always did.

The first thing he noticed was that Bones wasn’t waiting for him like usual.  Then he noticed the empty glass on the table.  That was when he noticed the trail of clothing leading to the _open_ bathroom door.  Jim’s cock decided that it was an invitation and pointed the way. Jim’s brain went suspiciously silent.  He palmed the door shut behind him, adding in his override code so that no one could come in, not even Chekov.

Pressing a hand to his sudden hard-on he slowly moved towards the _open_ bathroom door.  He couldn’t hear the shower, but he could hear movement. Stopping a few feet away, he strained his not-so-perfect eyesight trying to see something in the foggy mirror’s reflection and was rewarded with the flash of a wet, naked, glistening back.  He drooled on himself.

When Bones came out of the bathroom, Jim nearly swallowed his tongue in appreciation.  He was still wet from the shower, and his tanned skin held just a hint of pink from the heat of the water.  His hair was mussed from a towel having been run over his head, probably the same tiny towel that was slung low across his hips.  And there was nothing else on him; just a smile.

Jim had seen his Bones in many degrees of undress before; a towel was nothing new.  The feelings that he had were and it left him reeling.

“Guh” Jim sputtered as he tried to force his brain to work, despite all of the blood in his body being diverted to points south.  Although, there was nothing pointing south right now and Jim, for the first and only time in his career, cursed the tightness of regulation uniform pants.

“Jim, sorry, I left sickbay a little late today and wanted to be done before you got here.  Hey have a seat, pour yourself a drink and I’ll be right there.  No need to stand on ceremony cuz we never had before.”  Jim thought he detected a smirk on Bones voice, but let it go in favor or forcing himself to turn away from the body in front of him.

Jim wobbled over to the table on legs that were not too steady and took the chair that was facing away from the mostly naked, sweet smelling, dripping wet, _ohmygodyouaresohotiwannagetonmykneesandworhipyou_ vision behind him. He glared at his hand when it dared to tremble as he reached for the bottle of bourbon as if it were the bottle’s fault.  Then he made the mistake of looking up before taking a sip and caught sight of Bones’ reflection in the dark vidscreen.

He’d dropped the towel and was nakedly rooting round in a pile of clothes. Naked. Bent over.  That shapely, paler than the rest of his body, beautiful ass was practically in Jim’s face.  Well, close enough for his dick to start jumping and pressing even harder against the already too-tight pants. Jim wanted to crawl over there and shove his face in that gorgeous ass like he’d never wanted anything else before.

Jim was nearly out of his chair and turned around before he saw that Bones’d found what he’d been searching for; a pair of jeans.  Jim’s eyes narrowed.  He knew those jeans intimately.  He’d studied every rip, tear, fold and seam of those jeans and Bones was currently wiggling, _wiggling_ , into them without bothering to put underwear on first.  Jim let out the breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding and sucked in another as Bones reached for a shirt.

Jim watched, with his mouth hanging open he was sure, as the muscles in Bones’ back flexed and twisted as the shirt went over his still damp hair and was pulled down over his chest and stomach. Jim wanted to eat off that stomach, he wanted to taste every inch of skin that he’d seen before it disappeared under those awful, terrible, hateful, _ohgodsosexy_ clothes.  He dropped his eyes to his hands as Bones turned and moved towards him at the small table.

                                                                                                                                                           **McKirk**

Len smirked to himself; this was going pretty well from where he was standing.  Jim hadn’t been able to look away while he was holding the towel around his hips and he’d certainly taken the time to get an eyeful in the vidscreeen reflection.  He normally would never ‘go commando’, as a doctor he knew the dangers in that, but Jim’s face about it had been priceless.  He’s never been so glad to hear someone take a breath as when Jim had; the kid had been turning blue.

He wiped the smile off his face as he sauntered, yes he could saunter dammit, over to the table and swung his chair around so that he could rest his forearms across the back of it.  From beneath lowered eyes he watched Jim go bright red again before trying to breathe normally and search for a conversation starter.

Len allowed the kid to try and take back the lead; but if he remembered correctly the last time he’d set his sights on someone they’d not held the reins for long.  Jim was a stallion after all.  They needed to be controlled.

Three hours passed with them bitching back and forth about their week and getting drunk.  Three hours of lingering looks and touches; moving from the unforgiving chairs and table to the tiny couch in front of the vidscreen; three hours of flirting with intent.  Len upped the ante.

“How long are we gonna do this Jim?”  He arched his back a bit, ostensibly to stretch it, but it made his t-shirt ride up his stomach just enough to flash some skin.  Jim’s eyes flashed dark for a fraction of a second before he pulled what Len liked the call the ‘Captain face.’

“What do you mean Bones?  Talk and bitch? You kicking me out? Have some naughty nurse headed your way for the night?” Len rolled his eyes and curled one side of his lips up in, what he’d been told was, a sexy, knowing smirk.  Jim bit his lip and Len wanted to soothe it; with his tongue.

“Nope, no one else comin tonight, Jim.  Just you and me. And we can keep talking, if you want. I’m not in any rush to kick you out.” He’d purposely thickened his accent; Jim had a thing for it he knew.   Len allowed a little of the desire he felt to show on his face as he flicked his hips in Jim’s direction.

“Bo-Bones…” Len’s smirk grew as Jim’s voice caught on his name “I, uh, I can’t think.”  Len bit his lip, he thought he’d watched how much the kid drank, enough to loosen up but not so much that he’d be impaired.  He didn’t wanna take advantage.  He frowned as he leaned forward towards Jim, one hand out and already in Doctor McCoy mode.  He was totally caught off guard for the hand that flashed out and curled around the back of his neck, pulling him off balance and into Jim’s lap.

“I can’t think about anything but getting you into that bed and naked right fucking now.  You have been flirting with me all fucking night and if we don’t fuck each other into that mattress I might die.” Jim’s voice had deepened into a growl and the sound shot right to Len’s already stiff cock.  Jim brought his face closer and ran the tip of his tongue around the outer shell of Len’s ear before biting the earlobe.

“Dammit Jim…” The words had been breathier than he’d intended but apparently Jim was fluent in ‘Bones speak’ and he crashed their lips together.  Len growled under the onslaught of tongue, teeth and lips but kept enough of himself to dial it down a bit. He slid his body up along Jim’s, taking care to drag his erection across Jim’s as they stretched out.

Jim whimpered and Len smiled to break their kiss. He pushed himself up on his hands over Jim so they had no bodily contact and took in Jim’s dilated eyes, heavy breathing, pink skin and already swollen lips.

“I’m too old for the couch Jim and a stallion like you needs the proper space to train. We’re gonna do this my way first and you can have your turn later on. I’m gonna do all of the things to you that I’ve been thinking about and maybe make up a few more along the way. First, lets get you outta those clothes.”  He bent his elbows and lowered himself to Jim for just one more kiss before pushing up again and gracefully getting off the couch.

Len stood there, smiling down at Jim in all of his glory as he wrapped his arms around himself and slowly pulled his t-shirt up and off over his head.  He slid one hand down his stomach and let his fingertips rest lightly on the waist of his jeans before popping the button.  Then he turned and started to walk away smiling as Jim gurgled on the couch.  He still had it.

                                                                                                                                                        **McKirk**     

Jim took only 30 seconds to try and reclaim his breath before hauling himself off the couch and vaulting over it after Bones. He watched his ass sway in those jeans as he leisurely made his way to the bed.  And then he stopped, waiting, without turning around or moving at all.  Jim barreled into his broad back, slipping one hand around his hip to press along the trail of hair on his lower belly and keeping them both upright.

“Fucking. Sex. On. Legs.”  Jim growled the words out as he palmed the abs in his hand and slid his fingertips into the jeans.  He cupped Bones’ cock in his hand as the other snaked around to lower the zipper.

“Wouldn’t want you to hurt anything.  Do you usually go commando Doctor? I have fantasies that you do, just for me.  On my annual physical day, for example. Or then, there are the naughty nurse fantasies…would you like to me play nurse or patient, Doctor?”  He felt more than heard the amused-slash-aroused sound that Bones made in his throat. Jim licked his lips and pressed his body closer into the taller one in front of him; and if he ground his erection into Bones’ ass at the same time, neither one of them seemed to mind at all.

Jim dropped to his knees, taking the _hatefulsexy_ jeans with him down to the floor.  Bones grunted and tried to turn around, but Jim had a hold on his hips, keeping him from moving.  He had that ass right in his face and he couldn’t stop himself; he shoved his face in it.  Bones grunted and bent at the waist, splaying his hands over the bedspread.  Jim took the opportunity to use his thumbs and spread the ass in front of him so he could nuzzle his face in further.

He breathed in the scent; soap and sweat and Bones, before flicking his tongue out at the pucker and coating it with saliva.  He circled his tongue around the rim and fluttered the tip across the opening as it softened. Never trying to push inside in anyway, just teasing the outside of it. Bones was grunting almost constantly now, and flexing his hips just enough that Jim wasn’t sure if he wanted more or if he wanted to stop. He stopped.

“Dammit Jim…”  Bones spun around, remarkably strong legged for someone who’d just received his first rim-job, Jim thought.  Then Jim stopped thinking because Bones’ cock was flushed and hanging heavy, with a tiny pearl of pre-come beaded on the tip, right in Jim’s face.  He took his time looking up Bones’ body to his face.  When he caught his eye, he smirked, opened his mouth and took Bones right to the root.

The cock on this tongue tasted so good but the heavy hands on his head felt even better.  Jim relaxed his throat and savored the way that Bones growled and fucked his face with short, vicious thrusts. Jim swallowed around the thick head then released the suction of his mouth and pulled his head away, watching as Bones fell out of his mouth glistening with his saliva.  He whimpered and palmed his cock in his pants.

“Bones I’m not gonna make it.  Need you to fuck me before I die.  We can have it your way after.”  Jim pleaded with his whole body and voice.  Bones scowled and why the fuck was that so fucking sexy? Then he smiled again, reaching down and hooking his hands under Jim’s arms to haul him to his feet.

“You are gonna take it darlin’.  You’re gonna take it, love it, and scream for more.  I aint gonna waist our first night together on some quick fuck with you, we’ve been going hot and heavy with the foreplay for too long.”  Jim’s knees when weak as that Georgia accent came all the way out.  Bones stripped him of his clothes quickly and shoved him onto the bed.  He moved himself up all the way when he saw the predatory look on Bones face.  He was suddenly glad he wasn’t standing; his legs wouldn’t have held him up.

Bones lifted Jim’s leg, softly kissing the inside of his ankle before trailing his lips and tongue all the way up his calf and biting the underside of his knee gently; Jim hadn’t even known that was an erogenous zone.  His foot was dropped and his leg bounded on the bed as the other was lifted and given the same treatment.  That foot was dropped as Bones hitched his leg up and placed his knee on the bed, the other following. 

Bones was on his knees, between Jim’s legs and surveying Jim’s naked body with intent.  Jim held his breath and waited, thinking about anything but the feel of Bones hands on his skin, burning him with their heat.  The older man leaned down, sucking the skin of Jim’s hip into his mouth to leave a mark, and Jim arched his back up off the bed in a vain attempt to get Bones to put his mouth where it was really wanted.

“Gonna take my time and mark you, kid.  You are _mine_ and you are gonna remember that every time you move tomorrow.”  What little blood remained in Jims head, fled at that.  His eyes dilated so fast and so far that he could feel it.  He hadn’t even known that he wanted Bones to own him until that second.  He whined in his throat as Bones switched sides, laving the area with his tongue before biting the skin and sucking hard, just to the point of pain.

“So good, Bones” Jim hissed as his hips twitched again.  Bones pulled back, surveying the marks with satisfaction plainly written on his face before heading back down to Jim’s knees and _kissingbitinglicking_ his way to Jim’s crotch.  Which he bypassed completely in favor of Jim’s collar bones.  Jim was certain that collar bones were not an erogenous zone, but damn, Bones sure thought they were.

                                                                                                                                                               **McKirk**

Len loved the feel of the skin in front of him and could no longer resist the urge to run his hands over it freely as he sucked another possessive mark into Jim’s collarbone.  It was just low enough that it could be covered by the Captain’s shirt, but only if he wanted it to be.

He skimmed his hands from Jim’s waist up his sides before splaying his fingers across his ribcage, flicking his thumbs across Jim’s nipples in the process.  He knew that he was torturing both of them; he didn’t care. This was too good to be rushed.  Jim arched his back again trying to get his cock a little friction but Len pushed himself hip higher away from his body to avoid it.

Len knew that if they touched right now, he’d go off like a damn teenager at prom.  They both deserved more than that.  Jim let his body fall back to the bed and, as a reward, Len twisted his hands so that he could pinch both nipples and roll them between his thumb and forefingers.  Jim moaned.

“Bones- really I can’t-I can’t” Len heard the desperation in the kid’s voice and granted him a reprieve.  He pushed himself back off Jim, onto his knees so that they weren’t touching at all.  Jim’s skin was flushed from head to toe, sweat gathered low on his belly with a smear of pre-come just under his navel.  His cock was red and looked painfully hard. 

“Mouthwatering.  ‘S the first word that comes to mind when I think about you. I wanna taste you everywhere Jim; lick the sweat off your body, learn what every damn inch of you taste like.”  He quckly reached down and wrapped his hand around that cock, squeezing at the base as the other hand tugged gently at Jim’s tightened balls to stave off explosion.  Jim made a needy, hungry noise and squeezed his eyes shut.

Len took his hands away, but only to Jim’s hips, urging him silently to roll over, but tugging him back so that he was on his hands and knees instead of flat on the bed.  He smiled broadly at the vision presented to him.  He pushed Jim’s cheeks apart, much in the way that had been done to him earlier, and dove in tongue first.

He teased, poked, prodded and massaged Jim’s hole with his talented tongue.  Saliva dripped down his chin and down Jim’s thighs as they trembled and Len couldn’t stop himself.  Finally, he curled his tongue and speared it into Jim’s willing, quivering body and heard him yelp in arousal.  Len pulled back long enough to suck on two of his fingers before diving back in, licking Jim’s rim while his fingers teased and stretched.  He found Jim’s prostate and fluttered his fingers against it, enough to make Jim start swearing and bucking his hips for more.

Len pulled back and surveyed his handiwork; Jim was open and quivering, hell whining for it.  He pressed himself along Jim’s sweaty back, reaching for the lube on the table by the bed as the head of his cock rubbed Jim’s hole.

“Gonna fuck you know darling.  You’re so ready for me aren’t ya?”

“Fuck, Bones fuck, yes. Need it now, gotta come.” Len smirked as he pulled away with the lube in his hand.  He flipped the cap open and coated his fingers and cock, hissing as the cold lube covered his overheated flesh. It took the edge off, though.  Len really didn’t wanna go off too early. 

He slid his lubed fingers into Jim’s ready and willing body, moaning wordlessly at the heat and friction.  He sat back on his knees and feet tucked under his ass as he gently urged Jim to turn and face him.  Jim did so with a questioning look on his face.

“If we do it my way, we both get a ride.”  Jim shivered but held still, waiting for instruction.  Len urged him closer, Jim with one foot on the bed for balance as his other was hooked over Len’s strong forearm.  Len arched his hips up, clumsily guiding his cock towards Jim’s entrance and guiding it into him.  Jim got the message and braced himself with his arms out behind him as Len slid home with one deep thrust. He dropped Jim’s leg behind him before reaching forward and forcing Jim’s upper body towards himself, carrying all of his weight in his arms.

“Fuck Bones, I’m not sure I can move like this. I definitely can’t las-“  His words were cut off with a sharp up-thrust of Len’s hips and Jim forced his whole body down towards that movement.  Len held a steady rhythm at first, but his arms grew tired as Jim trembled, moaned and whined.  He went up on his knees, making Jim’s eyes open wide at the movement, before stretching out with Jim laying on his back, legs still hooked around his hips.

Len grunted and moved faster in this unfettered position and Jim began a stream of moans and whines interspersed with Bones’ name.  Before he knew what happened, Jim flipped them and began to ride Len’s cock.

“Fuck Jim, you were made for my cock.  Sucking it, riding it, you fucking own my cock don’t you?”  Len tried to thrust his hips up into that delicious body but Jim held him down and stopped moving while he glared.

                                                                                                                                                              **McKirk**  

“You bastard, you teased me into submission, you don’t get your way right now, understand that.  Gonna ride you till your brains come out of your cock.  Fill me up.”  Jim grunted and ground his body against Bones’ larger frame, loving the dirty talk, hell having loved every second of the night so far.  He needed to come so bad that he physically hurt from it, but he was going to take his fucking time with it.

Bones, though, Bones had an ace up his non-existent sleeves.  Jim watched with narrow eyes as Bones ran a lascivious tongue over his palm and reached down to stroke Jim’s overexcited cock.  Jim couldn’t stop it and more to the point, didn’t want to stop it.  He felt those amazing doctor’s hands stroke and twist and rub and _ohfuckyesjustlikethat_ flicker over the tip of his weeping cock and it went all out the window.

“Can’t come till you do darlin’.  Gotta feel that sweet ass squeeze my cock as you come all over my chest.”  Jim lost it; if it’d been a competition he’d have a little white flag in his hand.  He came, ropey streams of his come painting Bones’ chest and stomach.  He could feel the involuntary spasms in his ass as his body slumped over. Bones grabbed his hips hard and gave two spectacular thrusts then Jim could feel him coming too.

They both fell to the bed, chests heaving, and sensitive skin cooling in the recycled air of the ship.  All was quiet for a few minutes, and Jim felt Bones soften and slip out of him.  He whimpered, wanting it back inside of him.

“Dammit Jim, I’m a doctor not a porn star, it’ll have to wait till morning.”  Bones wrapped his arms around Jim and turned them onto their sides facing each other.  They kissed softly, lazily as sleep overcame them.  Jim pushed in closer to Bones, sliding one of his legs in between the older mans and pressing their sticky chests together.  Bones tightened his arms and sighed happily.

“Bones?”

“Yeah kid?”

“Can we have our first time, every time?” Bones cuffed the back of his head lazily, one might almost say lovingly.

“No Jim, but it’ll get even better than this.  You might not be able to keep up with this old man.”  Jim smiled brightly in the dark room as they both drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
